Bienvenue à la maison
by LonelyD
Summary: Après la longue absence de Thor, Loki est heureux de pouvoir retrouver ses vieilles habitudes et se glisser dans le lit de son frère. / THORKI, Fluff.


Fandom: Thor.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby, les films sont de Kenneth Branagh et d'Alan Taylor.

Pairing: Thor/Loki.

Rating: T pour l'inceste.

Genre: Romance/Family.

Note: J'avais écrit ce texte à la même période que _Vivons heureux, vivons cachés_, d'où le fait d'avoir voulu continuer le recueil. Il se situe juste après _Inséparables_. Enfin, si vous n'avez pas lu le recueil, rien ne vous empêche de lire ce texte. J'ai juste voulu écrire le premier baiser des deux frères après leur longue séparation durant leur adolescence et, oui, c'est très, très fluff ( ben ça change un peu ). C'est très court, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même, _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

Il pénétra dans la pièce et referma lentement la porte derrière lui.

Loki était parvenu à sortir de sa chambre et à parcourir tout un étage sans se faire repérer par un seul des gardes de son père, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à s'infiltrer dans la pièce où dormait son frère sans le réveiller. Thor, une fois endormi, n'aurait même pu être dérangé par un troupeau de chevaux qui traverseraient les couloirs au galop.

Quand la brise qui soulevait doucement les rideaux vint se glisser entre ses jambes nues, Loki frissonna.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il n'y avait que les rayons de la lune pour l'éclairer. La pale lueur astrale se penchait sur le lit de Thor qui reposait sur le ventre, allongé, et ronflant calmement.

Loki n'avait pourtant pas besoin de lumière. Il avait dormi dans cette chambre étant enfant. Quelques mois auparavant son frère et lui l'avaient partagée, leurs deux lits côte à côte et la nuit ils se glissaient dans le lit l'un de l'autre – et l'absence de Thor n'avait pas empêché Loki de s'allonger entre les draps de son frère, de s'y blottir, de s'y enrouler et d'y murmurer entre deux soupirs égarés son nom éhonté.

Ces temps étaient pourtant révolus, comme celui où Thor et Loki étaient inséparables. Il n'avait suffi que d'un mot d'Odin pour que Thor ne le quitte. L'aîné des deux princes l'avait laissé seul au palais pour une année complète durant laquelle il était censé parfaire son apprentissage des arts guerriers et du royaume. Loki s'était langui de son retour – et que lui restait-il à lui ? hormis quelques souvenirs et rêves flous. Même les tours que sa mère lui avait appris et la découverte de son talent pour la sorcellerie n'avaient pu apaiser la douleur qui avait pesé lourd sur son cœur.

Quelques heures plus tôt, son rire avait de nouveau éclaté dans les couloirs, son sourire avait illuminé ceux à qui Thor le destinait, son pas rapide et dynamique avait résonné contre le marbre et sa colère, elle aussi, avait surgi, comme autrefois, au moment où on l'attendait le moins.

Loki aurait dû se réjouir de le voir se pavaner comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose de changé, une toute petite chose qui le gênait. Il n'aurait pu dire si Thor l'évitait ou l'aimait moins, mais c'était peut-être une étincelle dans son regard ou la chaleur de ses étreintes qui lui manquaient.

Il en aurait pleuré, quand il avait vu Thor paraître au bas du bateau qui amarrait. Il avait patiemment attendu au bras de sa mère. Son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'était mis à accélérer, plus vif et plus fort que jamais quand Thor leur avait fait signe.

Sa joie s'était ternie au moment où Thor avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules – il n'y avait eu aucune embrassade, aucun baiser, rien qu'un contact froid, comme le reste de leur entrevues. C'était à peine s'il lui avait adressé deux mots – en revanche, il avait des tas d'histoires à conter à son père et des anecdotes dont se vanter auprès de ses compagnons.

Se glisser dans la chambre de son frère, à son insu, n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution. Thor le repousserait peut-être car ils n'étaient tous deux plus des enfants et Loki ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où sa mère leur avait répété qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour dormir dans le lit l'un de l'autre. Mais il ne voulait que retrouver un peu de ce qu'ils avaient eu avant que tout ne change et qu'Odin ne décide de les arracher l'un à l'autre – avant qu'Odin ne décide de lui arracher Thor.

Il avança à pas de loup, mesurant chacun de ses pas, veillant à ne pas même émettre un frottement, et retrouva à l'instinct le lit de son frère. Les ronflements se firent de plus en plus forts à mesure qu'il approchait. Loki imaginait déjà le dos de Thor lentement se soulever à chaque respiration et ses lèvres remuer à chaque expiration, ses yeux papillonner durant son sommeil et sa main se crisper durant ses rêves. Thor était toujours aussi beau et la lumière de la lune ne faisait que lui en rendre grâce.

Loki se glissa entre les draps, repoussant avec délicatesse du bout de son pied une jambe gênante qui traînait en travers du lit et se colla face au visage endormi de son frère.

Le souffle de Thor vint caresser son visage d'une douce caresse, il se laissa aller à un soupir contenté, se fichant bien désormais d'être surpris.

Sa main alla lentement trouva sa place dans la chevelure blonde de son frère, éparpillée comme une auréole divine autour de ce visage sans imperfection. Il était chanceux de pouvoir ainsi l'admirer, lui qui n'en était peut-être pas digne – qu'avait-il à lui offrir, si ce n'était quelques tours grossiers, des regards envieux et ...

Loki ne devait pas y penser et même s'il sentait Thor près de lui, même s'il le savait nu sous les draps.

Il se contenta d'un baiser du bout des lèvres sur son front et se cala contre le corps de son frère.

« Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il avant de clore les paupières. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, il sentit des doigts se refermer sur son bras dans une étreinte solide et quand il rouvrit les yeux, son frère le regardait de ses impétueuses prunelles bleues.

« Tu m'as manqué, Loki, déclara-t-il à demi-mots. »

Son sourire fut assez éloquent pour couper le souffle de Loki. Il ne put cependant empêcher son cœur de s'emballer.

« Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il avant d'arriver à des conclusions hâtives.

\- Il ne se passa pas un seul jour sans que je pense à toi. Les remugles des vagues la nuit me rappelaient le vent dans tes cheveux. Tes rires résonnaient dans chacun de mes coups d'épée. Je lisais même tes sourires dans le creux des nuages. »

Thor posa sa main avec une tendresse infinie sur sa joue comme s'il craignait de le briser.

« J'ai beaucoup appris. J'ai même étudié les étoiles et leurs positions – et je sais à quel point tu aurais aimé cela. Mais tu n'étais pas là. »

Thor prit son menton entre ses doigts et le leva vers lui, cherchant le contact entre leurs yeux. Loki chercha à fuir, de peur que son frère ne puisse lire dans son regard une pensée qui le trahirait.

Cette tentative fut sans succès.

Thor le retint quand il tenta de se dérober.

« Essayerais-tu de t'éclipser ? demanda Thor, un sourire amusé soulevant les commissures de ses lèvres. »

Loki secoua la tête, puis ajouta finalement :

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Je ne veux plus que tu partes.

\- Bien, approuva Thor. »

Il s'approcha alors, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Leurs lèvres frémissantes se firent face un instant, hésitantes, avant de se trouver enfin.

Ce fut comme le sceau d'une promesse éternelle qu'ils se firent l'un à l'autre, de ne jamais plus s'abandonner.

« Bienvenue à la maison, chuchota Loki entre deux baisers maladroits. »


End file.
